Accurate detection of curbs in complex urban streets can be challenging due to the high volume of static and/or dynamic objects (e.g., cars, people, buildings, street signs, vegetation, decorative structures, etc.) located at or near curb locations. For instance, mobile sensors such as, for example, LIDAR systems, used to obtain data may not be able to sense curbs when occluding objects are positioned between the sensors and the curbs. The occluding objects also may cause reflections or distortions when obtaining data. Changes in the speed and distance of the mobile sensors may also pose low resolution or varied resolution processing challenges.